


Four Beds fillo

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Fillo illustration to my fanfic ‘Four beds’.In which Jean is smart, Logan is not. Scott knows when to keep his mouth shut and Kurt would just like a quiet night, please?
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Four Beds fillo




End file.
